pandoracomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
OtterTunes Radio Network
OtterTunes, formally known as the OtterTunes Shoutcast Radio Network, is the official radio station of OtterComics. History OtterTunes had its beginnings in Rover Radio, a pretend radio station created by Oren Otter. Who would record humorous DJ spots as various characters, including Sirajul, Mujabur, Biff, Cliff and Lars the Janitor, and insert them into a music playlist. The pretend station was called Rover Radio after Oren's computer, Rover. When Oren and his sister Felice opened their book store, OtterBooks, Rover Radio took on a new life, becoming an in-house radio station, playing music and stories for the store and the area immediately outside. Among the programs was a daily Story hour, which featured two old-time radio shows, one comedy and one drama, with a musical intermission number. Though the store computer was named Rex, the name Rover Radio was still used. After the closure of the book store, Rover radio went silent for a while, until Oren discovered Shoutcast. He had been introduced to it by Aatheus Centauri, who had operated a part-time furry-themed shoutcast station. Oren decided to become the successor to Aatheus and when Aatheus' discontinued broadcasting, Oren started up OtterTunes. OtterTunes began broadcasting on October 27, 2005, thanks to Ann Vole, who helped to set up the station by creating an account with Primcast. Before long, Oren was contacting artists whose music had been featured on Aatheus' station and asking them to volunteer their music. Soon, he'd begun the Indie Block, a show hosted by his fictional DJ's which specialized in showcasing the work of independent artists. Tambako and Chama C. Fox were the first to join, followed by Al Mackey and Cheetah. As of January 2009, the Indie Block has grown to fill the station's lineup almost entirely. Shows The bulk of OtterTunes' programming consists of three "Indie Blocks". New Horizons plays from 8:15 AM to 8 PM Monday through Saturday, and features a lineup of upbeat, energetic songs. Night Visions plays from 8 PM to 7:55 AM Monday through Saturday and features more mellow tunes. Resonant Discoveries, which airs on Sundays, includes a mix of old favorites and brand new additions. All of these include three smaller shows within. Audio prophecy, featuring Modern Oracle, includes interviews with talented independent artists. Picks of the Week is Kavern Kitty's show in which he presents four or five of his favorite new discoveries. In Kavern Kitt's Spotlight, Kavern Kitty focuses on the works of a single artist among his favorites. At 8 AM each morning, there is a short devotional show called the Fursome Foursome in which four cute animal ministers do a daily bible reading. On Sundays, at various times throughout the day, the Christian Hour plays, which includes a number of Christian songs, Akktri's devotional series Fuzzy Bread, and a sermon by Oren. Featured artists The musicians featured on OtterTunes as of January 1 2009 includes: 2 the Gryphon The Air Al Lei Lu Lia Al Mackey Apologetix Ashen Fox Ashwind Babungus Barron Simms Billy Brew Bludolf Blues Mama Raven Bob Piquette Bob "the Whistler" Pegritz Bottles of Mary Brad Scribner Brannon, Hugger, Swanson and Ingals Chama C. Fox Cheetah Chris Commisso Corruption the Cow Cyril the Wolf Ben Dabiri Darkpaw Deakster DJ Vix-N DJ Composer DJ Out Cold Doctor Castille Doghouse Dave Dty2dty2 Earskills Electrolatrine Fairlight Fjordwolf Floral Deception Freedomwings Gary Kibler (G.L.) Mathgrant Halfshell Hero Hali Hugger and Holbrook Ian the Gecko iBand Impeto Jonathan M. Hart Jason Caldwell Jesse Roo / Dejin / Stan the Mix Man Joel Samuel Jonathan Coulton Jumpy (Key of) Geebz Kiroo Lollop Maajonic Max Goof McClatty Mesmo Mellomel Modern Oracle Moonchild Mystefox Nessus Ome the Bard Oren Otter Oxhorn Philter Pzychotropic Qpidon Roofus Runt Sausabe Sayh Sebal 001 Slipdigit Slippereal Stejskal Stephen Blazen Suburban Refugees Swansong Tambako Timwi Tomster Vegetable Orchestra Walt Ribiero the WaveS Weebl Whitedice William E. Marks Woofy X Eddie Music X Yuoo Fennec Zack Kim ' Comedians:' Christian McCann Matt Allen Runner Rip Tyler "Snodzilla" Snodgrass Music promoters: Audio Prophecy Kavern Kitty's Picks of the Week Kavern Kitty's Spotlight